Interfolded sheets of plastic film are typically used to wrap articles of food, such as bakery and delicatessen items, at their retail point of purchase. The sheets are boxed in paperboard cartons. Because the sheets are interfolded, they pop up, like facial tissue, when they are dispensed. However, a common problem with the sheets is that they are not completely separated from adjacent sheets, with the result that when a sheet is pulled from the carton, successive sheets follow because they are not completely separated from adjacent sheets.